


Memories of a Lion

by DemonPox



Category: LEGO Legends of Chima
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Brotherly Bonding, Chima, Eagles, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Lions, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonPox/pseuds/DemonPox
Summary: Chapter one: Pre-series events. The lion prince just got exiled, and the show doesn't reveal anything about what his brother's reaction is.Chapter two: Post-series events. The Ice Tribes are heald, the illumination succeeded, and peace brought once again to Chima. Yet, there are unfinished businesses to settle down.
Relationships: Cragger/Laval (Legends of Chima), Eris/Laval (Legends of Chima), Eris/Rogon (Legends of Chima), Lavertus & Lagravis, LiElla & Laval, cragger & Eris
Kudos: 11





	Memories of a Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Truly, I'm not sure why I'm doing this. But something drew me to rewatch the series.  
> I just wanted to picture what happened AFTER the finale episode. It's been long, long times since the series ended, but I couldn't find many worthwhile fanfictions about this topic. so here we are.  
> Sorry for punctuation errors. Even grammarly can't fix anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series events. The lion prince just got exiled. What is his brother, Lagravis, reaction to this awful situation?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the world of Chima.**

* * *

Lagravis walked in the empty halls of the lion's castle. His heart was full of grief and angst as his footsteps echoed from the walls. Step and then another. He felt so... numb. **Why?**

He could not understand. It was beyond him to figure out why would his brother, Lavertus, would try to steal Chi. Their most sacred resource.

_As lions, they must protect the Chi. Their duty is to maintain balance all around Chima._

Lavertus went against their rules. His punishment was justice.

Even though he had repeated those lines in his head so much it felt almost automatic, it served no use. A couple of words will not fix the hole in his heart, created by the exile of his brother.

"Lavertus, please.", He was desperate as he hadn't been since Laval's birth. _Stop worrying so much,_ Lavertus had said back then. _All you're doing is to stress yourself. I don't want to give you mouth-to-mouth respiration. Or do I?_

"Why? if you would explain, we might be able to grant you a pardon." Right now, Lagravis almost begged. Why would his brother be such a mystery?

"My apologies, Brother. But I'm afraid I can't." Lavertus, for once, seemed rather serious. He interrupted his brother before the latter could say anything else. "But you know what?"

"What?"

The dark-furred lion made one of his famous grins, his eyes showing no fear of what his future holds. Lagravis suspected it's faked, but he could expect anything when it came to his brother. "Maybe I could explore the outlands a little. An adventure is never a bad decision!" He rubbed his chin. "Or does it?"

Lagravis sighed. He walked so he was face-to-face with Lavertus. "This is not a game, Lavertus! You know what the punishment for your action is. Exile. You must take it seriously."

Lavertus shrugged. "I know, I know. Live without a tribe. No one in Chima will ever talk to me." He flinched just the slightest at the thought of never seeing Crunket again. Although it seemed such a cruel destiny, Lavertus knew he would never admit the truth. "It's a destiny I'm ready to accept, Lagravis. Us lions know how important the rules are, don't we? I need to pay for breaking them."

"I know, but-" Lagravis tried once again, but it was pointless.

Lavertus refused to reveal the reason he tried to steal the Chi, and Lagravis could do nothing but watch his brother being exiled.

Lagravis slowly, aimlessly dragged his feet around the temple. No guard looked him in the eye, but he knew what whispers are flying around the tribes. The lions exiled their prince. What a shame that their prince broke their sacred rules like that. The lions always preach to keeping the laws and the rules. One of them breaking the rules is followed tightly by other tribes.

That made the lion king's mind to take a turn to someone specific - Crucnket, the Crocodiles' princess. Lavertus' girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend, as it seems they will never meet again. Lagravis knew she loved his brother. He also knew his brother loved her more than anything else. His brother even gave up his right to the throne for her. Never so, he never truly wanted to be the leader of the Lion Tribe. At least that what he said.

He could only imagine what agony she feels if his pain is only a fragment of hers'; if she suffers as he does from the loss of Lavertus.

A sob was built in his chest as his nose began to sniff.

His eyes wanted to tear apart, his heart wanted to mourn his brother.

But he can't break. Not here.

Then his eyes recognized a familiar hallway, and he realized his legs unconsciously took him to the only place he could find solace.

His son's new room.

He entered the room, his eyes blinking at the softer, warmer light in the place. His ears soon twitched to the sound of a bubbly voice, which came from a small cradle. He moved next to the crib and watched his little cub.

Laval was, for sure, a curious cub. He liked clinging to everything he found, high places, and seemed very fascinated by speedorz. He had a darker fur than Lagravis', and an untamed redhead mane.

Laval tossed his tiny fists to Lagravis, who gratefully welcomed the gesture. The king took Laval and sat on a nearby chair. Laval was holding his arms to his father's face, and Lagravis came closer. The small cub nuzzled Lagravis' nose, and the king let out a chuckle.

He imagined Laval growing up, making friends, becoming a warrior just like him... and his brother.

"You would have liked Lavertus, my son." Lagravis' soothing voice cracked, but he held Laval in strong paws. Laval only rambled incoherent sounds.

Lagravis stroked his son's face as tears gathered in the sides of his eyes.

Laval snuggled close to the lion's chest, and Lagravis let his whimpers set free from the deepest place of his heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads this, I'd like feedback!  
> I haven't seen many fics about the reunion of the Lions brothers. So I decided to dig in myself, half knowing what I will write.  
> Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
